Soshi Ōtsutsuki the God of Six Paths
by Mystic 6 tailed Naruto
Summary: Summary inside...Alternate version of Elemental Saiyan God Shinobi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or any of its characters. I only own my own OC characters and Oc clan the Niji clan. Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I also make no profits off this fic its purely from the depths of my creative mind.

Summary: Soshi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji had been neglected by his parents for his younger sisters because they are the jinchurikis to the Kyuubi's split halves and because he had been blamed for pranks they caused. But Soshi is far more powerful than his sisters even stronger than his own birth parents. He was born and possessed several kekkei mora the dojutsu of the origin of chakra herself Kaguya Ōtsutsuki the Rinne Sharingan, the All-Ash Killing Bones, and even the Byakugan. He can even create weapons out of his chakra just like Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki. Kaguya is actually Soshi's other mother. She trains him to control his powers inherited from her. Soshi is more than strong enough to fight and defeat even the five kage or even the nine tailed beasts in battle when he just starts the academy with his sisters. Soshi takes on the Ōtsutsuki name. What happens when his birth parents discover just how little they know about their own son in recent years? What will they do to make amends to him? How bad will the toad perv Jiraiya suffer the wrath of two upset mothers? AU/Alternate Universe, God-like!OC, Older Female!Naruto, Son of Female Naruto!OC, OC Rinne Sharingan!OC Byakugan!OC Tenseigan!OC Six Paths Power!OC All-Killing Ash Bones!OC

Sasuke, Sakura, civilians/elders, Hyuga clan (except Hinata, her sisters and her mother) bashing to the extreme

Pairings: OC/Fem OC/Kaguya/Mei/Hitomi (Hinata's older sister she has RTN Hinata's apperance and is Itachi's age)/Mito (Female Naruto) joins in later large to mass harem

* * *

Chapter 1: Revelations and Academy starts

It was another beautiful day in the village hidden in the leaves otherwise known as Konohagakure. The civilians were all busy going about their daily lives. Shinobi patrols were around making sure the peace was kept. There were birds chirping cheerfully. Now the scene switches to a training ground in one of the largest clan compounds in Konoha second only to the Hyuga compound The Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji compound. There were 4 people in the training grounds of the compound all of them female. The adults were watching the progress of the children.

The adults were two gorgeous women who easily matched Tsunade in figure size and beauty. The woman on the left had bright fiery red hair common to her clan that flowed down to her ankles, it had some golden blonde streaks in it, fair skin tone, and a slender feminine figure, her eyes were a beautiful exotic blue-violet mixed color, she wore a beige high collared sleevless blouse over a green housedress, a black hair clip was in her hair on the left side of her head, a black wristband was on her left fist, and she wore lavender shinobi sandals. This young goddess was named Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji, she was the daughter of the late Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and the late Red Hot-Blooded Habanero Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. She was the Fifth Hokage and first ever female kage. Mito was trained to her limits and beyond by her parents, when she was a little girl and was in the academy. She was named Mito after her mother's distant relative Mito Uzumaki-Senju the First Hokage's wife, who was also her godmother Tsunade's own grandmother. Her father's sensei and her godfather the Toad Sage Jiraiya had come up with the name Naruko, while her mother had been pregnant with her, while eating ramen after his character in the only non perverted book he ever wrote, 'Tale of an Utterly Gusty Shinobi' where the main male character was a ninja named Naruto. But Kushina forever thankful to her late distant clan relative Mito for all she'd done for her decided to name her soon to be born daughter after her instead. Mito's birth was rather tough for her mother, since Kushina was a female Jinchuriki the second Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox having been chosen after the elder Mito had grown too old to contain it anymore. Thankfully her father, godmother, and godfather were all there to help her mother and her and the birth was successful, her father and godfather were even able to restrengthen the seal after Kushina gave birth. Mito as she grew was the kindest, sweetest, most loving girl anyone could ever meet in their lives, her bright cheery attitude could lighten even the darkest of moods up. But even inspite that, she was found to be a shinobi prodigy on par with Kakashi Hatake or rather even her own father in learning capabilities. Mito easily learned and mastered everything her parents and godparents trained her in, and had even inherited her mother's unique chakra much to Kushina's great delight. She was a mistress in fuinjutsu which wasn't surprising given the Uzumaki were hailed for their affinity of sealing techniques, she had learned and mastered her father's Rasengan within a week's time. She even managed to complete it something he couldn't even do, adding her wind and water affinities to it and created the Wind Style and Water Style Rasengans. Tsunade was even able to teach her to use her chakra enhanced strength and it helped Mito also inherited her mother's own raw physical strength as well.

Mito graduated the academy after only a single year at age 5 just like Kakashi had years prior and was put in a team under her mother's guidance as her sensei. Her teammates were Itachi Uchiha and Hitomi Hyuga (Hinata and Hanabi's OC elder sister think RTN Hinata for her looks), they quickly rose through the ranks each of them becoming Chunin after showing their skills and intelligence in their first Chunin Exams. Mito became her godfather's apprentice afterwards, but Jiraiya was warned/threatened by her mother and godmother that if she was corrupted by his perverted ways then he would relive the time Tsunade caught him peeping in the hotsprings, so under that threat Jiraiya made sure to train Mito fully and not do his research. Mito quickly rose up in the ninja ranks becoming one of the strongest kunoichi in history right up there with her mother Kushina and godmother Tsunade, if not surpassing their own skills.

Mito looked to her soulmate who stood beside her. This woman had long also ankle length, silvery-white hair, pale-milk skin tone, a slender curvy voluputous figure that would make Tsunade look flat. Her eyes were multi-colored with a ring like pattern. Her name was Lucretia Niji, she was the wife of Mito and another very strong kunoichi from a powerful shinobi clan, her clan was the Niji clan an ancient almost extinct clan with a powerful bloodline limit that made them masters over the elements. They had affnities for all 5 chakra natures and could use all known combinations of them with the only exception being Yin-Yang. Their taijutsu style involved them coating their hands and feet in an element to augment their blows for different effects on their opponents. Lucretia was hailed as the Elemental queen because her mastery over her bloodline made her practically unrivaled in elemental manipulation. Lucretia was Mito's closest childhood friend who had also graduated with her but was put on another team, but she and Mito remained close over the years and eventually they realized that they were in love with each other. As shinobi had very dangerous and likely very short lives, they had no rights to be picky over who they fell in love with in life. So Mito and Lucretia began dating each other. Mito's parents were surprised, but happy that their little girl was happy. Eventually their dating went to the next step marriage, now ordinary civilians might have ill beliefs about same sex couples but shinobi were a lot more open minded about it because of their risky hetic lives. Now Mito and Lucretia didn't want a big ceremony for their wedding, so with the help of the former Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and her parents…the couple had a nice private ceremony with only their closest comrades there to witness it. 2 years after getting married the topic of having children came up, since Mito, her godmother Tsunade, and her mother Kushina were amongst the last known Uzumaki clan members remaining and Lucretia being the very last surivivor of the Niji Clan. Tsunade using all of her medicial knowledge and research couldn't come up with an answer until remembering the Uzumaki clan were fuinjutsu masters, so combining her medicial knowledge with Mito helping using Uzumaki fuinjutsu, together they created a special designed medicinal seal for certain pairs that when appiled would allow a both female couple to procreate and have children together. Mito wanting to be a mother herself put the seal both on herself and Lucretia before they had an all night sex session one night for the whole night and the following morning, the seals were found to be successful as Mito took a pregnancy test and it was confirmed positive…she had been successfully impregnated by her wife. Mito never squealed louder in her life, not even when she won a year's supply of free Ichiraku Ramen from a contest back when she was still a Genin. Tsunade did her check-ups as she would trust no other medics but herself and her apprentice Shizune to check up on her goddaughter and her goddaughter's future children.

Mito found out she was pregnant with three children developing. The first to her shock and delight would be a boy, the other two were found to be girls. She would be having three children not just one or two. Kushina was also happy to hear she would have three beautiful grandchildren to spoil, though she did amuse her daughter by freaking out at becoming a grandmother at her still young age. Minato did a very shocking thing, he fainted much to both his wife's and daughter's amusement. Mito only told her closest comrades about her pregnancy, they were thrilled their friend would be a mother as Hitomi always felt her sister figure would be a wonderful mother just like Mito's mother Kushina and her own mother Hisana Hyuga were very good mothers, the epitome of what true mothers should be.

9 months later, Mito was due to give birth and gave birth to three beautiful children, a son first then and a few minutes after she birthed two daughters. She had her father, mother, and godparents with her and her wife in a private location in the village. Her son had white hair which was really long and his eyes were surprisingly white and featureless just like the Hyuga clan eyes which confused them to why he had those eyes and he also had two horn like extensions coming out of the top of his head. He was also found to have incredibly massive and bright chakra even for one born of the Uzumaki clan, it was like he was a born jinchuriki without the tailed beast within him. Mito named her son Soshi since that meant element and the Niji clan were the original elemental masters. They named their daughters Megumi and Narumi. It was a wonderful time, but then something bad happened. A mysterious masked man with the Uchiha dojutsu had stealithly appeared and then kidnapped Mito's mother Kushina, he was able to break Kushina's seal to their shock and horror unleashing the dangerous Nine-Tailed Fox. With it under his control, he went into the village while Mito's father Minato left a shadow clone with her weakened mother, the real Minato and Mito's wife Lucretia went to stop the masked man after he had summoned the nine-tails in the middle of the village, alerting the third hokage Hiruzen who rallied the other ninja to hold back the tailed beast. It was pure chaos as the shinobi all fought bravely against the fox, but none of them were able to put even a scratch on the immensely powerful chakra beast. Many shinobi lost their lives in that fight including a pair of shinobi who fought to keep their only son Iruka safe. But Hiruzen with the help of some of the other clan heads were able to push the Nine-Tails outside of the village. Minato and Lucretia were able to use teamwork to fight the masked man, but his spatial technique made him hard to fight as it seemed to surpass both Minato's and the late Second Hokage's own, but Minato was able to mark him and break his control over the Nine-Tails.

The Nine-Tails freed from its seal and out of the village attempted to retreat away but the shinobi enraged by its mind-controlled killings attacked it and out of self-defense, the Nine-Tails killed more shinobi. Minato was able to stop its Tailed Beast Balls using a time-space barrier to deflect the first one, then summoning Gamabunta to stop the second one. He then used the Flying Thunder God technique to transport himself and the nine-tails to a clearing.

A sealing array was prepared there since Kushina couldn't have the Nine-Tails sealed in her again, they had to seal it within their own grandchildren. Mito didn't want her babies to suffer this burden that her mother had suffered since she was young but…Mito knew there was no other choice, as she herself was too mature to become the third Jinchūriki. Now they had to choose which child should have the Nine-Tails they would've chosen Soshi, but with him already having incredibly powerful chakra, they instead decided to split the Nine-Tails in two using the Eight Trigrams and Reaper Death sealing styles and seal one half of the Nine-Tails within Narumi and the other within Megumi. Minato performed the seals with Kushina powering the sealing technique with her own chakra.

Mito sadly knew these very advanced sealings would cost her parents their very lives. Minato informed his daughter that she was to become the 5th Hokage when he was gone, as he had been grooming Mito to become Hokage after him. It was Mito's dream to be the first female hokage, a dream inhertied from her mother. The Nine-Tails recognizing the sealing tried to stop them seeing the Grim Reaper appear, but it was too late to stop as the fox was split into two halves and each was then pulled into the seals on the stomaches of Mito's two daughters. Minato and Kushina were found by a saddened Mito on the ground, Minato already dead and Kushina was getting there having used the last remaining chakra she had to assist her husband's sealing. Mito and Kushina had a private conversation that only they knew and said their sadden heartfelt goodbyes as the elder Uzumaki woman died and was buried with her husband in the hero's graveyard. None saw the beam from the moon shining down on young Soshi and the moon's brief change into a Sharingan eye that had nine tomoe sitting on a patter of conetric rings, with the very same eye manifesting on Soshi's forehead before it closed up behind a horizontal eyelid and hidden in a vertical slit.

Mito with help from Hiruzen explained to the village about what her parents had done to save their village and they hailed her daughters Megumi and Narumi the village princesses and heroes for each containing the split Nine-Tails. Mito and Lucretia took their children home and raised them as best they can with their comrades helping when they could. Soshi, Megumi, and Narumi were very close even for siblings, he was very protective of his younger sisters. When they were only 2 years old, his sisters had gotten lost and he bravely went out himself and found his crying scared sisters and he brought them back home. Mito and Lucretia were amazed and proud of their little prince for bringing his sisters back home safely though they had been scared when he went out on his own. When they were 3 something bad occurred, the Cloud Village's head ninja undercover had kidnapped the middle child of the Main Hyuga family, Hinata Hyuga. But Soshi being the kind boy he was came to her rescue after hearing of it and he had even saved Hinata earlier that year from bullies. He had chased the run away ninja and did his best to hold off the jonin even though he wasn't trained by his mothers just yet. They wouldn't get their shinobi training until they were around 5 or 6 years old in the future as their parents wanted to let them enjoy their childhood a bit longer. Soshi did manage to unlock one of his clan bloodlines shockingly it was his Chakra Creation, which allowed him to create any weapons he wanted out of his chakra and use them (Kinishiki's Tool Creation) his late grandmother Kushina had inherited a limited version of this ability with which she could manifest chains that even suppressed the nine-tails hence her being chosen as the second Jinchuriki. The jonin of course did injure Soshi and unfortunately for the Jonin himself had done it right when Mito with a squad of ANBU were coming as they had been informed by a Chunin about Soshi trying to save Hinata. Mito greatly outraged by the injury caused to her little prince killed the cloud ninja brutally with her chakra chains piercing all his vitals. Mito hated the cloud village already, as she knew about their previous kidnap attempt on her mother, who told her about it years ago. Now the 5th Hokage and first female kage had more hatred for the cloud as they not only tried to capture her mother but had wounded her son. The cloud village demanded retribution for the death of their ninja, but Mito countered with that their ninja had been trying to kidnap a leaf clan child and had intentonally injured a leaf clan heir, her own son in the process. It seemed like a war would break out between Leaf and Cloud again until Hizashi Hyuga made a sacrifice of his own life to prevent the possible war. It worked, but it had a side effect consequence the loss of Hizashi emotionally scarred his only son Neji who was only 4 years old and caused him to develop a deep loathing hate towards the Hyuga Main Family. Soshi also had odd dreams and visions of a mysterious woman for the past year. A woman with extremely long sweeping gray-white hair and two brown horn like extensions coming out of her head, her eyes were white and featuress greatly resembling the Hyuga eyes.

Mito and Lucretia gave any time that wasn't spent doing their shinobi duties or on each other, to their precious children. But the year, the kids turned 4 something happened that would eventually sadly rip this loving family apart…Jiraiya their mother Mito's godfather and sensei had a prophecy from the Toads he summoned given by the Great Toad Sage Gamamaru, the prophecy stated that the chosen child would have an ancient power and the power over nature itself and would either save or destroy the world. Jiraiya felt that Narumi or Megumi were the propheized child mentioned. Mito and Lucretia didn't believe that one bit and refused to only focus on their daughters and wanted to train all three of their children equally. Jiraiya was able to convince them though when he was told by Itachi about his own younger brother being highly jealous of his incredible prodigious talents as a shinobi, he told Mito and Lucretia that they must for the sake of the world and for their children as well that they must put Soshi to the side for now and focus on Megumi and Narumi.

Mito wanted to make a Shadow Clone to train Soshi, but Jiraiya told her not to because her attention would be too divided between the clone training Soshi and herself and Lucretia training the girls. Mito still wanted to leave something so her little prince could get started on his training too, so Jiraiya allowed her to write the basic ninja training in a scroll and give it to Soshi so he could begin his training.

Soshi was saddened but his mother assured him, he would get trained as soon as she could get to him. She even kissed him on the cheek with these words. "I promise my little prince that you won't be left behind, finish the basics in that scroll and then I will write more advanced ninja training in another scroll for you after you're done,"

Soshi did as his mother asked and it turns out he was an incredible prodigy even beyond his late grandfather Minato as he easily finished the basic ninja exercises in a few minutes time, while most other young shinobi to be would take likely weeks to months if not a couple of years, depending on their natural talent and it seemed Soshi had a natural talent and potential that far exceeded any other prodigy that came before him. When Soshi went to tell his mother, thankfully she had just finished the girls' training and she was quite proud as her daughters had learned evertything she was teaching them within a few hours' time of practice, they tried to unlock their chakra but they only managed to bring some of their chakra out, but even that small bit of chakra felt at High Chunin to low Jonin level due to their Uzumaki heritage and Jinchuriki status. Unfortunately Mito was a bit tired from training with the girls, so she had gone back inside before Soshi could even tell her that he had finished his exercises. Poor Soshi was saddened by his mother not staying for him to tell her of his success. He went to tell his other mother Lucertia, but she was busy cooking dinner. She told him. "I'm sorry Soshi-chan, I'm busy cooking dinner right now, we can talk in a bit when we're eating okay?"

Soshi was saddened again, but didn't want to make either of his parents mad at him so he just nodded and went to his room and reviewed what he had learned in the basic ninja scroll.

Megumi and Narumi were proud that they learned everything their mother had taught them today within only 2 hours. They rested as they knew dinner would be ready within 30-45 minutes.

That same evening as the family of 5 settled down for dinner, the girls were chatting to their mothers saying how they would train to become strong kunoichi just like them. Soshi told Mito he had completed the basic exercises within a few minutes' time to her and Lucretia. He even managed to unlock his chakra. Soshi demonstrated by getting up and flaring his immense chakra.

Mito and Lucertia were floored by the feel of their son's immense power, it was definitely beyond Kage and possibly around if not beyond bijuu level, Mito hugged him squealing and telling him how proud of him she was that he was able to fully unlock his chakra on his own. The Uzumaki Martiarch had a feeling her little prince would be an amazing very powerful shinobi when he was older.

Megumi and Narumi were both equally envious and awed at their brother's prodigious talent…little did they know that the envy would grow and fester into something more ugly and cost them their loving familial relationship with their brother in the future, as the future attention they would receive would soon cause them to grow superiority complexes that would need to be utterly crushed by a big defeat to fix them.

After dinner, the family all went to bed after Mito had written some new more advanced training instructions for her son to learn and master the next day and place the scroll on his bedside table, and kissed his forehead as he slept. The sisters were sleeping as they were unaware of their envy festering at their brother unlocking his chakra on his own without help while they had to have their mother help them and they still weren't able to fully bring out their chakra yet, Megumi being closer than her sister Narumi at fully unlocking her chakra. The following day, Mito and Lucretia took the girls out to the training ground to train them, and again Soshi mastered the lessons his mother wrote for him in a matter of several minutes, again showing what a young prodigy he was. Unfortunately this time Soshi didn't even get a chance to tell his mother he had mastered those exercises just as quickly. Now they were starting to focus more on the girls.

Things then sadly changed for Soshi for the worst by the following year when they turned 5, Jiraiya began to assist Mito and Lucretia in training the girls and they were able to fully unlock their chakra, unfortunately and to be expected as Jinchuriki despite being girls, they would have a bit more trouble than most kunoichi at controlling their immense chakra so they did need a lot more attention and help and whenever they went out in the village, the people would praise the 'princesses' of Konoha causing them to start developing very bad egos especially when they befriended the other clan children and forbid them from playing with Soshi, much to his shock and sadness and even worse Megumi and Narumi began to play mean spirited immature pranks on the village with the Inuzuka Heir Kiba and Soshi was blamed for them, despite him not doing the pranks at all. Even Mito and Lucretia had sadly changed their once loving attitudes towards him after hearing of him 'causing trouble' despite the fact there was no actual viable proof of the claims. Mito and Lucretia currently foolishly believed their daughters over their much better behaved son, whom they originally treasured and loved as a little prince but now they viewed him as a troublemaker future delinquent, while still viewing their daughters as angels. They never stayed to talk to him anymore, and mainly trained the girls. Hinata Hyuga who had been a close friend of Soshi's and even had a crush on him stayed out of the mess due to her own cowardice at possibly making the others mad at her. The only other clan child who stuck by Soshi's side was Satsuki Uchiha, the only Uchiha daughter and slightly older twin sister of Sasuke Uchiha who was mostly an arrogant prick loner focused on training to catch up to their older brother Itachi who was in the ANBU corps.

When Soshi tried to tell his parents that he had mastered the mid level exercises Mito had written for him, a few mintues on the day after she had written them, they slapped him and yelled calling him a filthy delinquent liar, it broke his heart that his mothers who once loved him so dearly could suddenly turn on him and treat him so coldly now.

Mito harshly sent Soshi to his room and told him he was not to come out for the rest of the night, little did she know in the future, she would learn the truth and become utterly crushed at the way she had treated him recently, but it would be far too late to get his forgiveness by then.

Soshi was crying and completely miserable that evening, then later that night the moon turned into the red nine tomoed Sharingan eye again and shined down on his room. The crying boy was surprised, when he sensed someone else's presence in his room. He sees a woman appear before him, A pale-skinned woman with delicate facial features. She had extremely long, sweeping white hair (grey in the anime). She possessed white clear eyes and her eyebrows were cut very short and round— a symbol of nobility, and she wore a red shade of lipstick on her lips. In the anime, after consuming the forbidden fruit, her hair grew even longer, dragging across the ground and her fingernails grew long and dark. Most noticeable, she had two brown horns that stuck out from her head and a third eye in the centre of her forehead this eye was characterised by red sclerae and irides, with a ripple pattern spreading over the eyeball and nine tomoe. She wore a high-collared hime-kimono which has tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown and in the anime, adorned with intricate gold and purple lines. She seemed to be glowing with an ethereal light and was looking at Soshi with a gently motherly expression in her otherwise expressionless glance.

The noble woman looked to Soshi and spoke a gentle motherly tone. "Soshi-chan, I know you are saddened by the sudden changes and the false accusations."

"H-How do you know my name?" Soshi asked stunned and felt safe from her tone, it was the same tone his mother Mito and Lucretia once used until things became bad now.

The woman smiled a soft smile. "My name is Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Soshi-chan, have you ever wondered why you have those mysterious growths on your head or why your eyes are like a Hyuga's or your third eye and your incredibly strong chakra? That is because you are my son as well you got those from me. You are my son rather than Lucretia's, while you were developing in your mother Mito's womb...I appeared before Mito, while she was sleeping one night and used some of my chakra and transferred some to her or more precise to you through her, my powerful chakra altered half of your DNA into being mine and you kept Mito's DNA which was enhanced by the DNA you gained from my chakra considering the Uzumaki clan comes from my bloodline through my younger grandson Ashura, Soshi-chan, I am actually your true mother along with Mito, rather than Lucretia. They have no clue." Kaguya held her arms out for a hug. "Give me a hug my sochi."

Soshi cried and ran straight into one of his true mother's embrace. "Kaa-chan!"

Kaguya stroked her third son's hair. "I'm going to help you Soshi-chan, you will learn abilities that no other shinobi can ever use without the right body or eyes, several of the abilities that you get from me predate all known bloodlines in the elemental nations. And unlike my first two sons who only inherited some or a derivation of my powers, you have inherited all of my powers."

"Really Kaa-chan?" Soshi looked at her.

"Yes my little prince, and I will make sure you master your powers fully," Kaguya said stroking her son's long hair that was so much like her own.

"I'm ready to begin Kaa-chan," Soshi said with a smile at hearing the prince title that his other mother Mito used to use.

Kaguya with a wave of her hand put a unique time-space barrier dimension around the room that would prevent the others in the household from sensing anything. "I don't have much time Soshi-chan, so let's use the time we have to train you,"

"What do you mean Kaa-chan?" Soshi said scared that his newly revealed true other mother would leave him.

Kaguya was sad as she informed her son. "I am currently sealed away Soshi-chan, because of my elder sons your older half brothers Hagoromo and Hamura, but…they had no choice as I was corrupted back then, my power and status went to my head and corrupted me...when I was sealed away by them, I was freed from the corruption. My spirit is able to get free every full moon recently, but it won't be long before I am called back."

"Let's start my training Kaa-chan," Soshi said determined to get the most out of this time with his mother.

"Agreed my little prince." Kaguya smiled and began to start teaching her third son in all his abilities, the barrier dimension had slowed time greatly they had trained for several years even though barely any minutes passed outside the barrier.

Soshi was truly a prodigy like no other, he mastered all the abilities he had inherited from his mother in just a few months' time in the barrier, he could use his Byakugan to see anywhere the full 360 degrees with no blind spot unlike the Hyuga clan that were descendants of his half-brother Hamura, he even could use its evolved stage the Tenseigan, he completely mastered his third eye which he now knew was called the Rinne-Sharingan which had all the Rinnegan and Mangekyou Sharingan powers. He could use the All-Killing Ash Bones, he even learned the five dances of the war-like Kaguya Clan from Kirigakure named after his mother, they were other descendants of his half brother Hamura Otsutsuki, they had only inherited Kaguya's bone manipulation without their bones being a sure kill.

Kaguya smiled proud of her son. "You have learned everything I taught you Soshi-chan, I'm so proud of you," She kisses his cheek.

"It's thanks to your help kaa-chan." Soshi smiled.

Kaguya felt herself fading. "I have to go now Soshi-chan, remember to do your best and ignore the blind fools who don't know you anymore,"

"Yes Kaa-chan," Soshi teared watching his mother fading as her spirit was being called back to the seal in the moon.

"I promise I'll visit you again during the next full moon, I love you never forget that my little Soshi-chan," Kaguya said and kisses her son on the cheek one more time just before she faded away and with her gone back in the seal, the barrier faded.

Soshi then did some meditation suppressing his immense chakra as his tears ceased. He then heard the door opening and looked emotionless, as his other and birth mother Mito stood there looking at him. She had calmed down and realized maybe she was a bit too harsh on him earlier and the thought made her heart feel a sharp pain.

"Have you learned your lesson about lying Soshi? If you have you may come out now." Mito looked to her son with a soft yet stern look.

"Yes I have mother," was Soshi's cold emotionless response as he walks past her without another word and for a little while, Mito's blue-violet eyes widened in shock at his response and how he looked at her with no feelings in his eyes whatsoever.

Mito felt a new deep cutting hard pain in her heart, but she put it out of her mind but it didn't leave her mind…No rather the pain stayed and buried itself within her subsconscious and would haunt her for the next couple of years especially in her sleep.

* * *

3 years later

Things have changed again for the two matriarches of the Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji family, Mito was cooking breakfast for her family but her thoughts kept going to her only son Soshi whom she had wronged for the past 3 years. The children were now 8 and would be starting the ninja academy today along with the other clan children. Mito teared as she remembered the horrid way she had treated her little prince the past 3 years, and the results were now...he looks at them like they were less than dirt to him. _'Soshi-chan…Mommy's sorry! She's so very sorry! Please give mommy a second chance! I just can't stand seeing you looking at me like I'm nothing to you!' **"Tch. it's nothing less than what you deserve baka, you drove our little prince away from us with your stupid false belief that he had pulled all those pranks, when it was the girls the whole time!"** _Said a darker, and colder version of her voice in her head in a very cold and angry tone. This was the voice of her inner demon self called Dark Mito. Dark Mito was formed due to Mito being the daughter of a Jinchuriki. She was created from the Nine-Tails chakra Mito inherited from her mother, and was in fact the living manifestation of Mito's darker emotions.

Mito will never forget that day 3 months ago, the day she and the other clan mothers learned they had been mistaken the whole past 3 years.

 _Flash Back Jutsu_

 _3 months ago_

 _Megumi and Narumi were laughing loudly with their friend Kiba after playing another mean prank on an orphan girl called Ami._

 _"Did you see the look on Ami's face?!" Megumi said cracking up._

 _"Yeah priceless!" Kiba said snickering._

 _"And the best part Soshi will get in trouble for it again!" Narumi laughed with her sister and friend all of them were unaware that today was the day that all their lies would be completely undone._

 _They didn't notice a certain Hyuga princess Hinata listening in and shocked and horrified and she wasn't the only one, the other clan children Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino who had been coming to play with the newly revealed pranksters were also horrified as they too had blamed Soshi for the pranks over the past 3 years even though with his new colder attitude towards people, it wouldn't make sense for such a person to do any pranks after changing in personality so drastically. Hinata was quietly weeping as she begged Soshi in her mind for forgiveness for her weakness and cowardice. Satsuki (think a younger Mikoto for her apperance) just scoffed at her fellow clan children being the only one who stood by Soshi, she was disgusted with Hinata's spinelessness. The Uchiha princess just watched the scene play out._

 _Ino felt horrible, she remembered how Soshi used to be so sad and looked at them with longing wanting to be friends, but was denied each time and was even insulted meanly by them. But he was defended by Satsuki who had a very sharp tongue and could use it to cut people down very emotionally. Ino got angry and stormed up to them. "Kiba! Narumi! Megumi!" She yelled._

 _"Ino?" Megumi said surprised._

 _Kiba let out a yelp of surprise, Akamaru his puppy partner and friend was a little ill today and being looked after by his older sister Hana Inuzuka, so he was alone with them._

 _"Hey Ino!" Narumi greeted with a grin._

 _Ino slapped Narumi in the face making her fall to the ground in shock. "Shut up you pranking bitch!"_

 _"Ino, what are you talking about?" Megumi said. "You know our brother did that prank,"_

 _Ino used her clan's empathetic like ability and could tell she was lying. "You're lying Megumi, Soshi originally looked at us all playing with sad and longing then he changed quickly becoming ice-cold and with how we treated him, I don't blame him either and I feel sorry for him having such immature sisters who need to cause trouble to get any real attention,"_

 _Narumi glared at her now former friend. "You feel sorry for that loser brother of ours?!"_

 _"How dare you Ino!" Megumi glared and tackled Ino to the ground, the two girls began fighting viciously, punching, kicking, and scratching each other like a true blue cat-fight._

 _A cat masked ANBU Yugao Uzuki went and told Mito and some of the other clan women about the fight going on in the village square._

 _Mito along with Ino's mother Inaka and Kiba's mother Tsume all appeared via shunshin and saw Ino and Megumi brawling on the ground, slapping and hitting each other._

 _Ino's mother Inaka and Mito quickly grabbed and separated their respective daughter from the other._

 _"Ino-chan, what are you doing?!" Inaka asked._

 _"Megumi-chan what is all this fighting about?" Mito asked her daughter._

 _"She, Kiba, and Narumi have pranked Ami earlier today!" Ino said glaring at her former friend._

 _"What?!" Tsume growled and glared at her now pale shaking son._ _Tsume has an animalistic look similar to that of her son Kiba. She has long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi consisting of flak jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs. "Kiba! What is this I'm hearing about you pranking?!"_

 _Kiba was sweating and shaking scared of his mother's angry look._

 _"Also not only that, but they were the true ones behind all the pranks that happened in the last 3 years! Soshi was innocent!" Ino said shocking Mito._

 _"W-What?!" Mito exclaimed. "Megumi-chan, Narumi-chan please…Tell me Ino-chan is making it up!" Her heart felt that same sharp stabbing pain of guilt and sadness from when she last talked with her son after she let him out of his room that one night 3 years ago, if her son was truly innocent of all of this…then she had ignored him for no reason, other than rumors._

 _"She is Kaa-chan! You know Soshi did those pranks!" Megumi said, but Mito using the empathetic skill she had as a sensor could easily tell her daughter was lying._ _"Megumi tell the truth now-ttbane!" Mito said her mother's verbal tic getting upset at her daughter. "Did your brother truly pull those pranks?" Her crimson hair began to lift up and wave in a nine-tails like formation just like her mother's would, frightening the other children especially Kiba._

 _Tsume chuckled remembering all the times Kushina would get like that. "You're just like Kushi-chan, Mito!"_

 _"Fine you want to know the truth Kaa-chan?! Yes Soshi was innocent this whole time, we and Kiba did all those pranks just as Ino said!" Narumi yelled angrily her anger making her reveal the truth, much to her partners in crimes' dismay. "It wasn't fair that he was free to do as he wanted, while we had to train with you two and Ero-sennin all the time! So we pulled all those pranks on people and framed Soshi! He at first tried to tell everyone the truth, but no one ever believed him!"_

 _Mito dropped to her knees tearing in shock and horror at the truth being revealed. "Soshi-chan…He was actually innocent this whole time, he was telling the truth…!" She held her hands to her mouth feeling very ill, as she remembered never talking or even looking at him that much during the past 3 years even when she sensed he was looking at her, but now he looked at her completely different than how he originally did. Originally Mito remembered feeling deep love and fondness in his lavender eyes for her that always made her heart swell with joy and love as well, but ever since that night he had nothing but icy-cold apathy towards her and Lucretia and he had every right to which only made Mito feel even worse. Mito dry gagged nearly actually vomiting from this revelation due to her Uzumaki blood. 'S-Soshi-chan…I'm sorry! Mommy is so sorry my little prince! Please forgive mommy for her terrible mistake!' She teared as she forced herself to her feet._

 _Tsume snarled and angrily grabbed Kiba painfully right on the ear. "Mito, I gotta go deal with a naughty pup who obviously needs more a lot more discipline!" She dragged Kiba home by his ear with him screaming and begging._

 _Mito glared at her daughters, her hair still waving in the nine-tails formation as she grabs them by the ears and dragged them home as well. When she got them home, Mito spanked them hard until they couldn't sit right for several weeks and grounded them until they and their brother began the academy 4 months from now. Lucretia was told by her wife and was just as shocked and horrified at the news that their daughters had been the true little devils and their son was still the true angel though a cold angel now. Ever since then they tried everything to make amends but Soshi refused to even knowledge their presence and attempts. Whenever he sensed them now, he would vanish in a rift (think both Kaguya's teleportation and Sasuke's teleportation)._

 _Flash Back Jutsu Release_

Mito sniffled a bit as she wiped some tears. "Please Kami-sama, if you have any mercy left in you, please let me have a chance to redeem myself to Soshi-chan…." She looks at a family picture on the wall nearby that shows herself, Lucretia, Soshi, Megumi, and Narumi back when things were still normal between them. Mito recalled she had this picture taken when the kids had just turned 3, it was the very last true family photo with all of them. Mito felt more tears forming as she reached out and stroked Soshi's image. The fact that her son truly was innocent of the pranks this whole time was a huge blow to Mito, especially as an Uzumaki who were well known for their deep family bonds.. She remembered that she and Soshi had originally been so close, before this whole mess began. She didn't know why but her son had been her favorite of her children, yes she did love her daughters too...but there was just something about her son that made her bond with him more and feel closer to him than her daughters. Mito would do anything to make amends to her little prince and bring him back to her.

"Mito-chan," Said Lucretia as she came in and hugged her wife from behind sensing her pain through their bond. The thing about the Niji Clan was they were so in tune with nature due to their powerful elemental kekkei genkai, they could even sense their soulmate's pain. Lucretia knew her wife was in deep emotional turmoil ever since finding out Soshi was acutally innocent of all of the pranks that he had been wrongfully accused of for the past 3 years and their failure to successfully make amends so far the past few months.

"L-Lu-chan, I'm scared that we may have permanently driven Soshi-chan away from us," Mito said shaking with sobs as her wife pulled her into a comforting hug. "How could we ever believe our little prince would do any of those mean immature things?! Especially considering that he was always the best behaved one of our children! Soshi-chan never once caused trouble at any time for anyone!"

"I don't know Mito-chan…I really don't know." Lucretia said stroking her wife's long fiery red hair. "All I do know, is that we've wronged him badly the past 3 years and we must do whatever we can to redeem ourselves."

Mito nodded sniffling.

"Now try to be strong Mito-chan, they do start the ninja academy today and you want to make sure you look well enough to walk with them to the academy right?" Lucretia said wiping her wife's tears.

"Yes you're right Lu-chan," Mito said doing her best to pull herself together and finished making breakfast and sets up the table.

Lucretia called. "Kids, breakfast is ready!"

Megumi and Narumi came downstairs trying to beat each other to it.

Soshi appeared via a teleportation rift and had his usual impassive look as he sat down. Soshi wore a light, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar and dark pants with the Otsutsuki Main Family symbol on the back of an eight-pointed sun ray qnd under it was a pattern of nine black magatama. The apathy of his gaze was unmatched even by Danzo's ROOT or the Hyuga Clan.

It broke Mito's heart to see her son so cold now. She let out a quiet sniffle and felt her wife hold her hand and squeeze it in comfort.

Megumi saw her mother's sadness as she looked to her brother and glared at her brother. She didn't like how her brother treated their mother.

Soshi ignored his sister's glare.

Narumi glared at him as well but her glare went unnoticed.

Mito noticed and frowned. "Narumi, Megumi stop glaring at your brother!"

The two girls flinched at their mother's stern tone and softened their looks. They knew their mother was still upset at them for lying the past 3 years and getting their brother in trouble for no reason.

The family ate silently, the family conversations having been over for 4 years.

After breakfast, Soshi took his own dishes to the sink.

"S-Soshi-chan I can do those," Mito offered, but Soshi didn't respond and just started the water and picked up a rag washing his own dishes. Mito looked down, tears falling at her son just completely ignoring her.

"Hey kaa-chan was talking to you!" Narumi yelled angrily at her brother who just completely ignored her. She growled. "Don't you ignore me you teme!" She threw her plate at her brother to Mito's shock.

Soshi stopped washing his dishes after rinsing and drying them. He put them away with his eyes closed and then held one hand out catching Narumi's plate without even looking he didn't even need to activate his Byakugan, his skills and reflexes were beyond any living or dead shinobi's.

Mito was shocked and awed. _'Soshi-chan! his reflexes are amazing! its like he's a Hyuga but even better!'_

Megumi and Narumi were shocked by their brother's incredible reflexes.

Lucretia also was stunned.

Mito watched her son teleport out of the room. "Soshi-chan…" She bit her lip and looked down.

Megumi and Narumi glared at their brother's original location.

Soshi was outside as he walked to the academy alone, he got the attention of several villagers who saw his kimono which was very similar to the Hyuga clan robes. They looked at him with respect now as they felt he was a brave young man for taking the blame for pranks even if he didn't do them. Soshi completely ignored the fools as he walks towards the academy. Mito and Lucretia were walking out of the compound next with their daughters Megumi and Narumi. They see Soshi already far ahead.

Narumi huffed. "That teme thinks he's too good to walk with us?!"

Mito smacked her daughter upside the head. "Don't call your brother a teme Narumi!"

Narumi rubbed where her mother smacked her grumbling as she and Megumi walked with them to the academy.

They eventually arrived where they saw Soshi talking to the Headmaster of the Academy what Mito and Lucretia heard really shocked and hurt them, driving home just how far their son had pushed himself away from them thanks to their stupidity in the past 3 years.

"So Soshi-san you say your name is Soshi Ōtsutsuki Now?" The headmaster said.

"Yes after my mother who trained me to use my bloodlines, I changed my last name after that night," Soshi responded.

"You mean Mito-sama and Lucretia?" The headmaster suggested.

"No I don't mean those two…I mean my one true mother Kaguya Ōtsutsuki." Soshi's response hurt Mito dearly hearing her son refer to them as just 'those two' and the woman he referred to as his one true mother, she held a hand to her ample chest feeling the emotional pain. Tears began to form as she wipes them away doing her best to hold herself together.

Megumi and Narumi glared at their brother only for their mother to give them a stern glare to make them stop it.

"Well Lady Mito, Lady Lucretia its good to see you two," The headmaster said.

"Thank you," Mito said trying to smile but it was a sad smile.

"I can't wait to see just what your children can do maybe they'll be just like you," The headmaster said.

"I hope so," Mito said glancing at her son more than her daughters.

"Well come on in kids,"

Narumi raced in with her sister, Soshi calmly walked in with a noble grace that surpassed even a Hyuga's. He was so mature and handsome as he entered the classroom several girls saw him and went bonkers over his cute looks. He was pretty tall ( Shino's height) and his handsome looks caught the attention of several girls. The Ōtsutsuki prince looked at his fellow students. the Nara Heir Shikamaru is first on Soshi's study list.

Shikamaru has narrow brown eyes and a typical expression suggesting he is either bored or irritated. He has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail. He seemed to be bored to be here in the academy.

 _'Shikamaru Nara, he seems to be the typical Nara lazy and aloof, but likely hides a brilliant mind behind it. He likely will have his clan's signature Shadow Possession Jutsu.'_ Soshi said.

Soshi then looks to the next clan heir: Inuzuka Heir Kiba. He remembered him as one of the group to insult him in the past of course he no longer cared about making friends with those who caused him grief, as he had power, skills, and chakra far beyond his age group thanks to his mother Kaguya training him.

Like most of his clan, Kiba has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. Kiba had his ninja dog partner/best friend Akamaru sitting on his head of course. Akamaru was a small puppy with white fur. Akamaru's eyes are usually squinted, appearing closed, and he has a brown nose, as well as brown patches on his ears and a brown outline around his mouth. His fur on top of his head is styled to somewhat resemble a mohawk.

Soshi looks to him. _'Kiba Inuzuka, egotisical and overconfident, his clan are known for having enhanced sense of smell and can communicate with dogs. He likely has his clan taijutsu style down with at least one technique since Tsume Inuzuka would in no way let her son go unprepared for his future as a shinobi.'_ He then looked to the next heir the Aburame Clan Heir Shino.

Shino is a fair-skinned boy and the tallest member of his class. He has dark, bushy, brown hair. In all of Shino's appearances, he has been shown wearing his signature round and dark glasses.

 _'Shino Aburame, he is a calm collected silent person, his clan makes a pact with specialized chakra eating insects and allows them to use their bodies as a hive and feed off their chakra and in return the insects fight with them. He is one I can get along with.'_ Soshi nodded as the Aburame heir never bothered anyone nor participated in any of the pranks that Megumi, Narumi, and Kiba had pulled off in the past 3 years.

Soshi turns his attention to the next clan heir. Choji Akimichi a chubby boy, with brown spiky hair and swirls on his face. _'Choji Akimichi, a kind boy who has his clan's unique physique, he likely can use his clan's Expansion Technique.'_

The next male clan member besides Soshi himself was Sasuke Uchiha. he has black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint. Sasuke's hair hung over his face as bangs.

Soshi frowned noticing the darkness in Sasuke's chakra. _'Sasuke Uchiha the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha and twin of Satsuki Uchiha. The Uchiha Clan possesses mostly Yin and Fire Style techniques and the dojutsu Sharingan which is dervied from the Rinne Sharingan both mother and I possess. He seems to be power-hungry and feels he is the strongest amongst us.'_ Soshi looked away from him.

Soshi then studies the girls in class the first female clan heir was Ino Yamanaka. Ino has fair skin, blue eyes, and long platinum blonde hair worn in a ponytail, with bangs framing the right side of her face. _'Ino Yamanaka, she is the heiress of the Yamanaka clan a clan known for the ability to possess the minds and bodies of their foes. Judging from the way she eyes Sasuke Uchiha and then looked at me...She looks like…a fangirl.'_ Soshi scowled looking disgusted as his mother Kaguya was the eptiome of what a strong clanswoman was like and the fact a clan heiress was a fangirl of all things disgusted him.

Soshi looks away from Ino and looks to the next girl from a clan, Satsuki Uchiha older twin sister to Sasuke Uchiha, she looked just like a younger version of her mother Mikoto Uchiha. _'Satsuki Uchiha she will be second to be heir after Itachi becomes the head of the Uchiha Clan, she is nothing like her brother and is one of my only friends my age,'_ He gave a small smile to Satsuki who noticed and returns the smile.

Soshi looks to the Hyuga girl Hinata. As a Hyūga, Hinata possesses the Byakugan, giving her featureless white eyes (the anime depicts them with tinges of lavender). She has dark blue hair that she keeps in a hime-cut, her hair is short, kept just above her forehead with chin-length strands framing her face. _'Hinata Hyuga, her clan like mine the Ōtsutsuki posses the Byakugan, the Hyuga clan are descendants of my elder half-brother Hamura. They use a fighting style called the Gentle Fist which allows them to seal off the chakra of their opponents and even inflict internal damage. Hinata is a timid shy girl who likely will hold back and the rest of the Hyuga clan are arrogant and think themselves superior to everyone else. Pathetic that this is what became of Hamura's lineage.'_ Because Soshi was Kaguya's third son and the only known Ōtsutsuki male he was the heir of the clan.

Soshi looks to the next girl, Sakura Haruno, Sakura had fair skin, green eyes, and pink hiar. She wore a red ribbon in her hair which showed her abnormally big forhead. _'Sakura Haruno, she is only here to be with the Uchiha, she is utterly pathetic and is not worth even keeping an eye on. she has very small reserves of chakra due to being a civilian family, if she wasn't so focused on Sasuke she could be a genjutsu specilalist or a medicial ninja.'_ Finally Soshi looks to the last of the main group of what would be known as the rookie 14 his sisters Megumi and Narumi. _'Megumi and Narumi are Descendants of the Uzumaki clan from our mother Mito which were known for having incredibly strong vitality and longevity as well as incredibly high reserves of chakra, their reserves of chakra are increased further by being the dual Jinchūriki of the split Nine-Tailed Fox. Of course that power is no threat to me considering mother is the Ten-Tails, that fox is nothing but a small piece of mother's chakra.'_

With his assessment of his class-mates done, Soshi turns his attention to the front as two Chunin appear. the first one was a is a man of average height and build. He has black hair (brown in the anime) that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose — which he has had since his youth. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves are also rolled up about ¼ way. the other Chunin has white shoulder-length hair with a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He wore the standard attire of the Konoha-nin, which included flak jacket and forehead protector that he wore like a bandanna.

The brown skinned chunin spoke with a kind smile. "Hello there I am Iruka Umino ,and this is my assistant Mizuki we will be your chunin instructors for the next couple of years, I promise that Mizuki and I will teach all of you the ways of a true Konoha Ninja,"

* * *

Next time a big time skip to the graduation day and some brief mentions of who is the top and bottom students of the academy, teams are formed and then the true genin test occurs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or any of its characters. I only own my OC characters and Oc clan the Niji clan. Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I also make no profits off this fic its purely from the depths of my creative mind.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Academy Graduation, Matches, and Traitors**

4 years have passed since Soshi and his sisters entered the academy, a lot of things have happened since then a tragedy occured called the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Itachi Uchiha, Satsuki's and Sasuke's older brother slaughtered almost the entire Uchiha Clan only leaving them and their mother Mikoto alive. The reason why Itachi killed his clan was because they were planning a coup that would've forced Mito to have the entire clan killed off, a coup from the strongest clan in Konoha would be a disaster worse than the Kyuubi Attack 12 years ago. Originally Shisui Uchiha was given the okay by the elder and former Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and of course the Fifth Hokage Mito to use his powerful Mangekyou genjutsu the Kotoamatsukami on Itachi's father Fugaku which would've made the coup end without any of them having to die, but the greedy power-hungry elder Danzo Shimura ambushed Shisui with some of his best Ne soldiers, he was aiming to obtain Shisui's eyes to use them for his own goal of controlling the Kyuubi halves within Megumi and Narumi. But Shisui showed why he was the strongest Uchiha since the infamous Madara, being stronger than even his best friend Itachi and easily wiped the Ne soldiers out with his speed and was able to easily hold his own against the older more experienced Danzo. Danzo was only able to steal one of Shisui's eyes by a sneak attack, after he revealed he possessed an implanted Sharingan eye himself. Shisui was saved from losing his other eye by Itachi but sadly he had taken a lot of damage during his fight with Danzo and took out his remaining eye and gave it to Itachi, and another gift was that Shisui commited suicide willingly to awaken Itachi's own Mangekyou Sharingan. Itachi had no choice but to slaughter his entire clan, he was helped by the masked Uchiha who caused the Kyuubi Attack. Itachi killed his father and every other Uchiha member leaving only his younger siblings and their mother alive. He told a little lie to Sasuke claiming to have killed Shisui and the clan to test his own capabilities even using his Tsukuyomi genjutsu on him, Itachi did however tell the actual truth to his sister Satsuki since she was more like their mother Mikoto who had never agreed with the coup and Satsuki vowed to bring honor to the clan and never reveal the truth, she also promised to keep an eye on their brother Sasuke and if he were to fall into the clan's Curse of Hatred to kill him off. The trauma of what the village forced her big brother to do caused Satsuki to awaken her own Sharingan and just like when Itachi first activated his, Satsuki's Sharingan was activated at 2 tomoe each already. Sasuke also awakened his Sharingan though it was only the first tomoe and he collapsed afterwards forgetting he actually had unlocked his Sharingan over the years.

Soshi was the top student of the academy the #1 Rookie, he scored first and perfect in all subjects and was the strongest student surpassing his own grandfather Minato, Kakashi and Itachi's records. Thanks to his mother Kaguya's training, Soshi was beyond even the five kage themselves in power and chakra reserves as according to her he was already past the level that both his elder half brothers Hagomoro and Hamura were in their prime. Soshi was unbeatable in spars even without trying, Sasuke could barely keep up with the Ōtsutsuki heir only his pride allowed him to keep trying nothing more.

Sasuke scowled at Soshi, he desipised how easily Soshi often beat him, no matter how he tried Soshi just overpowered him with barely any effort. Sasuke wears a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts, and white arm warmers. Sasuke was still one of the strongest and most talented students and still had fangirls, but not as many as he used to as many of them now were obsessed with Soshi. He still remembered the first spar between them when Iruka and Mizuki first began to teach them the ninja ways. He had been humilated and he stupidly tried to use his fire jutsu against him the Fifth Hokage's son.

 _Flash Back Jutsu 3 years ago_

 _"The next students to spar are Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka spoke as several fangirls cheered._

 _"Yay! Sasuke-kun's next!"_

 _"Go Sasuke-kun!"_

 _"You're the best Sasuke-kun!"_

 _Sasuke walked up with his usual arrogant look._

 _"And Soshi Ōtsutsuki." Iruka finished._

 _Soshi walked up with an apathetic look, like he had no interest in fighting Sasuke._

 _Satsuki spoke. "Do your best Soshi-kun," She had a deep affection towards Soshi since before the academy as they were best friends, she even knew of his previous mistreatment by his so called family and was disgusted at them for it. How could they believe a boy as well behaved and mentally mature as Soshi would ever pull any immature pranks? She also hated what Sasuke was becoming and remembered the promise she made to her big brother Itachi a few nights ago._

 _"Thank you Satsuki," Soshi replied giving her a small smile that made her and many other girls blush deeply at how even more handsome he looked when smiling. But he only showed his smile to Satsuki, who was his only friend._

 _Sasuke spoke. "Ready to lose Ōtsutsuki?"_

 _"You talk a big game Uchiha, you lack the skill to back up your arrogance," Soshi responded with barely any interest._

 _Sasuke snarled as it reminded him of Itachi just brushing him off in the past and he hated being reminded of his 'traitorous' brother. "I'll show you the power of a true elite!"_

 _"Alright taijutsu sparring only no ninjutsu if you have any," Iruka explained. "Both combatants ready?" He brought his arm up._

 _Soshi looked emotionless as he faced Sasuke._

 _Sasuke got into his clan's interceptor fist style it wouldn't be as good as if he had an active Sharingan._

 _"Haijime!" Iruka said._

 _Sasuke charged at Soshi moving faster than any of the other students could see, due to the tough training by his father Fugaku before Itachi killed him._

 _Soshi could easily see Sasuke's slow movements though it was like watching a snail move or even paint dry._

 _Sasuke sent a blow but Soshi easily dodged it much to his frustration. "How dare you!" Sasuke snarled and set several more blows but Soshi easily avoided them barely any effort on his part. The Uchiha male's anger grew more and more as he was missing each and every blow. **'How can this nobody who never got trained like his sisters dodge me so easily?! He's nothing but a loser who's parents didn't even want to train him! I'll prove it!'** Sasuke tried to hit Soshi, but the __Ōtsutsuki_ _prince dodged him with barely any effort._

 _Megumi was stunned by her brother's speed."Narumi?"_

 _"Yeah?" Narumi said equally as stunned._

 _"Our brother is moving faster than our parents," Megumi said._

 _"But how? Our parents never trained him," Narumi replied._

 _"I don't know," Megumi responded._

 _Soshi delivered a simple palm thrust to Sasuke's gut sending him flying back far onto the ground hard. Sasuke groaned in pain as he landed._

 _Hinata was stunned recognizing it. **'That's my family's…Taijutsu! How does Soshi-kun know it?'**_

 _Sasuke growled and was getting very frustrated. He had had enough of being humilated and went through several handsigns much to Iruka's shock: Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger. He inhaled. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" He shoots a large fireball from his mouth at Soshi._

 _"Sasuke no!" Iruka yelled shocked._

 _Soshi remained calm as the fireball shot towards him. "Hmph." He replied and the fireball hits him but to the shock of Sasuke and several others, the fire began to dissipate and soon it fizzled out. Soshi showed no signs of burn damage on either his flesh or his clothes._

 ** _'H-How?! He dispelled my fireball jutsu so easily!'_** _Sasuke exclaimed in his mind stunned._

 _"Because Sasuke used a C-Ranked fire jutsu he is disqualifed, so the winner is Soshi Ōtsutsuki." Iruka said._

 _Sasuke snarled humilated by this event and stormed away._

 _Soshi didn't show any reaction._

 _The fangirls were split several including Sakura wanted to stay and console Sasuke, others including Ino quickly switched love interests to the Ōtsutsuki prince._

 _Flash Back end_

Sasuke snarled as today was the last full academy day and everyone was reviewing everything they had all learned over the years as tomorrow was graduation.

"Alright class," Iruka said. "Today is a very special review as we're going to review the Transformation jutsu and tomorrow is the graduation test which everyone will use the Clone Jutsu to make 3 clones,"

The class groaned and lined up.

"Sakura Haruno," Iruka called.

Sakura came up. Sakura wears a red qipao dress without sleeves with slits along the sides accompanied by a zipper and white circular designs. She also wears tight dark green bike shorts with a shuriken holster around her right thigh, and blue sandals. She put her hands in one hand seal: Ram. "Transform!" Smoke surrounds her and it shows a perfect Iruka.

Iruka nods in approval. "Alright very good,"

Sakura reverts to normal with a cheer. "Yes! I did it!" Beside her, appeared a gray and white version of herself that resembled a bad drawing. _**"Cha! I'm the best!"**_ Said Inner Sakura a second sort of personality that dwels within Sakura's mind. Sakura went to Sasuke beaming. "Did you see me Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke as normal didn't answer or react to Sakura.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka called.

Sasuke comes up with his usual look and transforms silently into a perfect Iruka as well. His remaining fangirls cheered him on.

"Very good Sasuke," Iruka nods and writes a good score. "Soshi Ōtsutsuki you're next,"

Soshi walks up calmly and without even any handsigns transforms choosing to become the form of his mother Kaguya, surprising everyone with the person he choose. Everyone was awed by the divine apperance of the noble looking woman who's clothing meant she was of royal blood.

"Um very interesting, who is that woman Soshi?" Iruka asked.

Soshi returns to his normal form. "She is my true mother," He replied and walks back to his spot.

Megumi and Narumi were surprised. _'His true mother? What is he talking about? We know who our parents are,'_

At the Hokage Office, Mito had seen her son turn into that mysterious woman through watching on the Hokage Crystal Ball. _'That woman Soshi-chan transformed into….Who is she and why does the name_ _Ōtsutsuki sound so familiar to me?'_

The fangirls of Soshi including Ino squealed at how beautiful his mother was and asked questions about her of course like Sasuke did, Soshi tuned out their chattering.

Iruka nods. "Alright Megumi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji."

Megumi came up and put her hands in the ram seal. "Transform!" She became a perfect Iruka like Sakura and Sasuke.

Iruka nods. "Alright good job Megumi,"

Megumi dispells her transformation and returns to her spot.

"Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji," Iruka said.

Narumi skipped up with a grin being the jokster of the two sisters, the main one who pulled all the pranks. "Alright its my turn!" She put her hands in the seal. "Transform!" She burst into smoke and became a nude more adult like version of herself posing sexily for a shocked Iruka seeing only smoke covering her breasts and womanhood.

Iruka flew back with a twin nosebleed.

Narumi reverts to normal laughing. "Did you like my Sexy Jutsu sensei?" She got a punch to the head from her sister. "OW! What was that for sis?!"

Megumi looked annoyed at her prankster of a sister. "For using that stupid perverted transformation you made,"

"TAKE THIS SERIOUS NARUMI!" Iruka yelled with tissues in his nose his head somehow inflated to much bigger size. He sighed his head returned to normal size. "You can be a good shinobi Narumi if you stop pulling several tricks and study more seriously."

Narumi was in the low middle of the class rank wise despite her popularity. Even with all the training her mothers and grandfather figure Jiraiya put her through over the past several years, Narumi was only around high Genin to very low Chunin level showing she might be a very late bloomer and not have true natural talent (a bit stronger than Canon Naruto at this time). Megumi on the other hand was a prodigy herself, she was already mid to high Chunin level in strength and was the second strongest female student only being behind Satsuki who was the strongest female student. Megumi could control up to 2 tails of her Kyuubi half's chakra if needed while Narumi went berserk even in just the intital jinchuriki state. This year's deadlast was Kiba Inuzuka much to his embarrassment and his mother Tsume's annoyance. Kiba was strong in taijutsu but couldn't do much else.

The academy ended for the day as the students all went out to greet their parents and prepare for graduation tomorrow.

Mito was waiting for her children to emerge from the academy and saw her daughters come out first.

Narumi was complaining about Megumi hitting her.

"I told you not to use that perverted transformation Narumi," Megumi said.

"You're no fun sis!" Narumi groaned.

Mito looks at her two daughters. _'Narumi-chan's worse than I was at that age, sure I was energetic and free-spirited but never did I make such a jutsu. And what's even worse, Narumi-chan is not at the level I thought she'd be, Megumi-chan is Chunin level easily and is coming along well, but Narumi-chan is barely above Genin level and still can't control the Yin Kyuubi chakra. The training for Narumi-chan doesn't seem to be baring any fruits like it is for Megumi-chan,'_ Then Mito saw her little prince Soshi walk out of the academy calmly and with a grace unmatched by anyone. _'And there's Soshi-chan, I don't know his actual skill level...but I do know he is the top student of this generation surpassing even mine, Tou-san's, Kakashi-nii's and Itachi's scores during our own respective academy days.'_

Lucretia was here of course with her wife. "Girls, Soshi-chan we want to see your skill levels,"

Narumi and Megumi look to their mothers, Soshi did too but he looked apathetic.

Mito nodded. "You three will have a match and show some of what you can do,"

"Sounds good to me Kaa-chan-tteyo!" Narumi exclaimed.

"I will show everything i can do," Megumi said.

Soshi looks impassive but nods. "Very well I will show some of my power,"

Mito uses the Flying Thunder God Jutsu to take herself, her wife, and their children back to their compound in the training grounds her flash being red instead of the yellow of her father, she was crowned Konoha's Red Flash. "Okay, this will be a battle between the girls as a team and Soshi-chan, are you sure you want to fight them both together?" Mito asked looking to her only male child.

"I will be fine," Soshi replied.

"Alright, combatants ready?" Mito asked.

"Yes," Megumi said.

"Yeah! It's time to go wild!" Narumi exclaimed pumped up.

"Very well, let me see your limitations," Soshi said in an apathetic tone.

Mito nods and held her arm up and brought it down. "Haijime!"

Narumi brought her hands together in a unique seal using her index and middle fingers crossed in a T shape. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" In poofs of smoke she created 5 clones of herself. "Get him!" She and her clones charged a calm Soshi.

Soshi calmly let the shadow clones approach and used masterful gentle fist movements easily takes them down in seconds and dispells each clone, then he sends Narumi skidding back with a palm thrust.

Mito watched her son's movements. _'Amazing Soshi-chan took out all those clones with no effort! And he is somehow able to use the Gentle Fist too,'_

Megumi went through some handseals: Dog → Horse → Bird. "Wind Style: Immense Breakthrough!" She gathered chakra in her stomach and expelled a powerful gust of wind from her mouth.

Soshi held his hand out and stopped the wind, absorbing it. "I am immune to ninjutsu,"

Megumi was surprised. _'He stopped my wind jutsu?!'_

"I believe it is my turn," Soshi said and sent several spiraling drils of water flying at Megumi.

Mito was stunned by her son's elemental jutsu ability. _'Soshi-chan used Water Style: Fang Bullet with no handsigns or even a water source nearby just like the Second Hokage could!'_

Megumi barely dodged the drills of water.

Narumi made another shadow clone group and drew some shuriken. "Take this!" she and her clones threw the shuriken at Soshi.

Soshi looked calm and formed an Earth Style Wall to their shock again without handsigns or even announcing the jutsu name as it easily blocked the shuriken.

Mito and Lucretia were in awe at their son's immense jutsu ability.

Soshi brought one hand up to the side and charged lightning chakra into it.

Mito was stunned first then her temper began to take hold. _'That's like the Chidori! Did Kakashi-nii teach Soshi-chan that and didn't even tell me?! Oooh he's gonna get it! I will make Kakashi-nii do D-ranks for a year!'_ Her crimson hair lifts up in a nine tails like formation and her eyes became scary glowing yellow perfect circles as she was shadowed, hunched over, her hands positioned like claws, and a red aura was emanating from her body.

Lucretia recognized the signs of her wife's anger which she got from her late mother Kushina and stepped aside a bit. _'Mito-chan certainly proves she's the second Red Hot-Blooded Habanero,'_

Narumi created another shadow clone. "Bring it onii-chan!" The clone began moving its hand over Narumi's brought out hand a blue orb forming in her palm.

Mito calmed down in time to see it. "Narumi-chan! You're resorting to the Rasengan?!"

Soshi even without his Byakugan active could tell that Narumi's Rasengan wasn't fully mastered yet. He could clearly still it was unstable the ball struggling to maintain its form.

"Here Onii-chan! Take this!" Narumi yelled as she charged at her brother.

Soshi flew forward with his lightning charged hand brought back.

Mito was stunned. _'Soshi-chan can fly?! But where did he learn how to do that?! I know from Tou-san's scrolls only top Iwagakure Shinobi can learn the Flight Technique!'_

Soshi and Narumi thrust their hands out and their respective jutsu clashed making a huge crater form beneath them. Narumi was knocked back instantly by Soshi's superior power.

Narumi groaned. "My Rasengan lost?!"

Megumi spoke. "My turn Narumi, get back,"

"No way sis! I'm not giving up!" Narumi exclaimed and her eyes flashed red with slits. The whisker marks on her face grew thicker and darker, her hair grew wilder, and her nails and teeth sharpened into claws and fangs respectively as swirling crimson chakra came off her and above her formed the head of the Kyuubi.

Mito got worried seeing her younger daughter change into the intital jinchuriki state. _'No Narumi-chan! You can't even control the Kyuubi chakra!'_

Soshi didn't even look afraid of his transformed sister at all much to Mito and Lucretia's surprise. "So you are using that power…even it will not help you against me." His white eyes gained pupils as the veins around them bulged.

Mito was stunned and still didn't know how her son had the Hyuga Dojutsu but he did indeed possess it and she wasn't sure what was with the vertical slit in his forehead either or the horns growing out of the top of his head. She would try to get to the bottom of her son's strange features at some point in the future.

Narumi charged at Soshi with a snarl and then Soshi held his left hand forward. "Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack," He sent a barrage of giant white chakra fists which pummeled Narumi and delivered an uppercut sending her flying up and crashing back down barely conscious. Narumi struggled to her feet.

"You are stubborn," Soshi replied looking back at her with his Byakugan deactivated.

"You better believe it! I will never give up!" Narumi exclaimed, she then was about to create another shadow clone.

Soshi's left eye turned red with nine tomoe and a ripple like pattern in it as he caught her in a small genjutsu.

Narumi froze and then collapsed sleeping.

Mito, Lucretia, and Megumi were stunned.

Soshi looks to Megumi. "Come,"

Megumi nods and activated her 2 tailed cloak, red chakra surrounded her in a fox shaped shroud around her body, her hair got more wild, her nails and teeth sharped into claws and fangs and her eyes and mouth gained a black outline around them respectively as her violet eyes turned red with slit pupils. The marks on her face deepened and got thicker. She got down on all fours and then charged at her brother.

Soshi then sent a massive fireball from his mouth at Megumi.

Mito recognized it. _'That's the Fireball Jutsu! Soshi-chan knows several good jutsu!'_

Megumi roared breaking through the fire ball and then sent a red chakra arm at him to grab him.

Soshi dodged the arm. He then launched several giant fireballs in the shape of dragon heads from his mouth at Megumi.

Megumi barely dodged the fire dragons.

Soshi then brought his hands out and forms two spears made of white chakra and charged at Megumi and began to send powerful blows at her.

Megumi roared in pain as the slashes broke through the kyuubi cloak with ease.

Soshi appeared in front of her with a white gaunlet formed from his chakra around his right hand and struck her sending her flying and making her kyuubi cloak fade away as she hit the ground making a crater unconscious. Both of the sisters had been utterly defeated by their brother within a few minutes give or take a few seconds.

Mito was stunned. _'Soshi-chan beat both his sisters without even trying I can tell he was holding back a lot of his skills, just how strong are you Soshi-chan? Will we get to see your true strength sometime?'_ She put the thought away for now and announced. "Both Megumi and Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji are unable to continue the match, the winner is Soshi Ōtsutsuki."

"Megumi is far more skilled than Narumi is, I do not think the training showed any success for Narumi," Soshi replied. "Tomorrow is the Graduation test, I would recommend not to follow the usual pattern of putting the best students with the worst, it is a quite foolish concept," He then teleported away.

Mito thought. _'Soshi-chan is right the whole concept putting the top and worst students worked for a while in the past but…I think it is time to change things. The question is who should be on Soshi-chan's team?'_ She knew her son didn't have too many friends his only friend his age being Satsuki Uchiha, she knew why as well like her the other children except for Satsuki had also falsely believed Soshi being the prankster behind pranking them the past 3 years prior to the academy starting. When his innocence was proven, the other children did still currently try to make it up to him but Soshi just ignored them and never participated in any group activities.

Mito was scared she didn't want her little prince being a loner, her former teammate Itachi had been a loner except for her, their teammate Hitomi, his best friend Shisui, his mother Mikoto, and his sister Satsuki and he was forced to slaughter a majority of his own clan to prevent a coup from happening. Mito would call a meeting for the jonin to decide which of them would train her children and what team her children would be on.

* * *

With Soshi

Soshi went into a portal to go take down a bandit gang that he heard was lurking around the village. He exited the portal in the sky above the forest and saw several muscular men with typical bandit clothes and weaponry such as knives or axes prowling around.

They were lying in wait to take down Genin teams who are sent on missions, Soshi floated in the air above the the bandit gang. Soshi then sprouted bone pikes from his back and held his hands down at them, two bone spears protruded out of his palms and then he fires them hitting the leader and his second in command.

"What the?!" The bandit leader said and to his shock felt his body rotting and cracking. "What's happening?!" He screamed along with his now scared men as he turned to dust and blew away in the breeze, his second in command soon following him in death.

Soshi then opens some portals around the bandits and fires more bone pikes into them the bandits all being hit and dying instantly.

 _ **"Good job Soshi-chan you killed those scum so expertly and thanks to the All-Killing Ash Bones ability to completely reduce its target to dust no evidence was left,"**_ Kaguya said in his mind in a loving proud tone. Soshi due to his connection to Kaguya as her third son, they had a connection even with her sealed, so they could talk like the other bijuu could with their Jinchuriki. He planned to put her back into her earthly remains, then perform the Rinne Rebirth. Because of his stauts as Kaguya's third son and having all her godly powers and some of his own, he was immune to the side effect of using that technique and could bring anyone back to life whom he chose, but first he needed to find several certain treasures that belonged to his late eldest half-brother Hagoromo.

 _"I'm glad to do so kaa-chan, those scum are lowest of the low,"_ Soshi responded. _"So I overheard the toad sannin Jiraiya talking about this group called Akatsuki and from what I saw from that Zetsu clone using the Human Path, they plan to try and reform your corrupted ten-tails state using your weakened body and this 'Pain' seems to have the Rinnegan as well,"_

 ** _"Yes Soshi-chan, but you should be able to summon my body as well, since you are my child and do not worry this Pain is nothing compared to you my little prince, his Rinnegan is not even his actual eyes. That Uchiha who is using Madara's name shouldn't be too hard to handle as your teleportation far surpasses his. Take down the Akatsuki Soshi-chan, I do not want anyone else trying the Infinite Tsukuyomi I foolishly in my courrpted stage used centuries ago, there is a reason why Hagoromo left the stone tablet behind."_** Kaguya informed her dear third son.

 _"I know Kaa-chan, I swear the Akatsuki will fall by my hand,"_ Soshi replied to his mother and he teleported away to another place.

* * *

Hokage Office

Mito had several Jonin meeting with her to discuss the Genin teams, "Alright so the Academy graduation exam is tomorrow let's discuss how the teams will be,"

several Jonin stood before the Godaime Hokage as she studies 3 Jonin in particular: One was a tall man with brown eyes, olive skin, short spiky black hair and a beard. He wore the standard konoha-nin uniform with his sleeves rolled up halfway, the standard green flak jack, shinobi sandals, around his waist he wore a sash with kanji for fire marked on it, a pair of black bangles, and bandages around around the arms of his sleeves. His headband was worn around his forehead. This man was Asuma Sarutobi the only remaining son of the former Third Hokage and now one of the three elders of Konohagakure Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was a former member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja who were tasked with protecting the Damiyo and his family.

The second Jonin has spiky silver hair leaning to his left side, a dark gray eye, he had a relaxed heavy-lidded expression on his face. His Konoha headband was on his head but leaning down covering his left eye. He wore the standard Konoha-nin uniform: a flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a long sleeved shirt. He also wore fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand and the signature konoha-nin sandals. This was Kakashi Hatake the 'only living' student of Mito's late father Minato Namikaze, he was infamous as the Copy Ninja who copied over a thousand jutsu, due to his implanted Sharingan eye that he received as a gift from his 'late' teammate Obito Uchiha during a particularly hard mission years ago. He was like a brother figure to Mito having helped her parents train her when she was younger.

The third jonin of this particular trio was the only kunoichi: she had fair skin, a slender build, and long black untamed hair that reached down to her upper back, she had very unique red eyes with an additional ring in them. She wore make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Unlike her fellow Jonin, she wore a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve vislb,e the very broad material resembled white bandages with a pattern resembling rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs were wrapped in bandages and she wore the Konoha headband around her forehead. This was Kurenai Yuhi a recently new Jonin Kunoichi having not been a Jonin as long as her comrades, she specialized in genjutsu being the best wielder of it in the village outside of the the late Toka Senju, and the Uchiha and Kurama clans.

Mito looked to a fourth Jonin: He was a strange one having black hair in a shiny bowl cut and remarkably thick eyebrows. He wore a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers, and the standard Konoha-nin flak jacket which was unizpped unlike others. His own red headband was wrapped around his waist like a belt. This was Might Guy the strongest taijutsu master in Konoha history, he had his own genin team currently being one of if not the first Jonin to become a sensei of his generation.

Mito shuddered and shook her head. _'As good a teacher as Guy is I don't think I want him anywhere near Soshi-chan or the girls,'_ "Alright then the students graduating this year are all clan members we have only one civilian born student in this group, so what teams do you each want?"

Before Asuma, Kakashi, or Kurenai could tell Mito they saw a portal open and who but Soshi walks out of it. "I have a request,"

Mito was surprised to see her son here. "Request? What is it Soshi-chan?"

"I wish to be on my own, I do not need any help," Soshi replied in his usual cold tone.

Some Jonin were stunned as they knew Soshi was the strongest student and Rookie of the Year having surpassed even Itachi, Kakashi, and even his own late grandfather Minato's own scores in the academy. But they felt that he was maybe a bit full of himself saying he could be on his own.

"Soshi-chan, Konoha has always founded itself on teamwork," Mito told her son. "You're saying you want to fight on your own as a one man team?"

"Yes I do not need a sensei, I have learned all need to know about the shinobi way," Soshi responded.

One Jonin who was one of those who looked down on those younger and full of themselves scoffed. "You think a little gaki like you knows everything? Kid you haven't even scratched the sur…" He was silenced as the room temperature dropped to way below freezing and a huge pressure crushed him and every other Jonin in the room they fell to their knees in shock, Mito was the only one standing but only because she was a Kage even then she was sweating and barely withstanding the immense killing intent and pressure. (think the scene in Shippuden during the War when Edo Tensei Tobirama released his chakra against Sasuke and his team when Sasuke told him he was going to destroy Konohagakure)

Mito was stunned as she saw her son glaring at the Jonin and his body was emanating with a bright white chakra aura, the floor under him was cracking and splintering the walls were cracking the whole village was shaking violently causing the civilians to freak out as some konoha ninja patrolling came to try and calm them down. His lavender eyes were actually glowing as he gave such an ice cold glare at the poor Jonin who was on his stomach on the ground shaking and sweating and foaming at the mouth. Mito was overwhelmed by her son's immense aura. _'S-Soshi-chan's chakra….Its enormous! Why do I get the feeling that its only the tip of the iceberg of how strong he really is?!'_ Another part of her aka Dark Mito purred and licked her lips her legs squeezing together longingly in the mindscape, her violet eyes darkened greatly and gained strange shaped white pupils as she shivered in lust and desire. _**'**_ _ **Mmmmmmm~**_ _ **Soshi-chan such incredible power~ My little prince truly is the best around~ Mmmmmmm~ I want to 'sample' his 'chakra'~'**_ Mito felt herself blushing deeply and feeling so weak between her legs at her son's display of power.

 ** _"Soshi-chan calm down my little prince, the fool knows nothing of your abilities but you will prove to him soon just how superior you are compared to any of them,"_** Kaguya's soothing loving tone resonated within Soshi's mind, Soshi's chakra faded back into his body and his eyes lost the glowing returning to their normal pale lavender color, the room was breathable again as all the Jonin were stunned shocked and intimidated at the obviously powerful boy before them.

Mito was partially amazed and scared and the other part of her was pretty turned on by what she just witnessed in felt.

"Perhaps you need a demostration of my skills, I will fight those 4 in all out 4 vs 1 match," Soshi said and pointed to Kakashi, Asuma, Guy, and Kurenai. "If they win then I will accept being part of one of the teams but when I win, then you will make me a one man team,"

Mito nodded. "O-Okay Soshi-chan Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai do you accept his terms?"

The 4 Jonin nodded but Guy couldn't help but commet in his usually boisterous way. "Yosh Soshi-kun! Your flames of youth are a bit cold but your bravery is admirable!" He gave his usual nice guy pose complete with the thumbs up and teeth sparkle.

Soshi didn't react to his strange behavior unlike others surprising those who knew how frustrating Guy could be. "You are the topmost taijutsu master in the village correct?"

"Yosh yes Might Guy is the name!" Guy exclaimed grinning.

"I also hear you have a genin team yourself is that true?" Soshi asked.

"Yosh my team is the youthful Rock Lee who is like me a Genius in Hard Work, Tenten my cute little youthful weapons' master and the cold Neji Hyuga a Genius of birth like you Soshi-kun!" Guy explained never losing his grin.

* * *

Team training ground 9

Two normal sneezes one of which was louder than the other one and one calmer sneeze happened as a trio of Genin had been resting after practicing for a few hours. One the only girl of the group looks to her teammate, she had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wore her hair in two chinese-style buns with short fringe-bangs framing her face. her clothing was a pink sleeve qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons and dakr green pants. A pouch was adjusted to her thigh and she had a blue headband wrapped around her forehead and blue sandals. Her name was Tenten an orphan who specialized in using weaponry in battle, she greatly admired Tsunade of the sannin and wished to become like her in proving that kunoichi can be just as strong as male ninja.

The second one of this team was a cold boy with fair skin and dark brown hair, he had the featureless white lavender eyes of his clan the Hyuga. He wore a beige colored shirt, a dull blue shirt beneath that, and mesh armor beneath that, dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals, and wrapped bandages around his right arm, chest, and right leg. His loong hair was tied back in a loose ponytail tied a few inches above the end, his headband was black under which was a smaller headband with straps that framed the sides of his face, both of which hid his Caged Bird Seal marking him as a member of the Branch Family of the Hyuga. This was Neji Hyuga he was the cousin of Hisana and Hinata Hyuyga being a year older than Hinata and he had a deep loathing hatred towards the main family, blaming them for the death of his father Hizashi Hyuga after Kumogakure had attempted to kidnap Hinata. Neji believed all people from birth had one single course of their life that they could not change or escape from.

The last one of the group this boy had shiny black hair in the same bowl-cut style of Guy's, round eyes with prominent lower eyeslashes, and very thick eyebrows. He wore a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a red headband around his waist, he also wore banadges around his forearms up to his fingersm which covered his healed scars caused by his rigorous training. This was Rock Lee from a clan of taijutsu users, he was the apprentice and number one student of Guy and emulated him in all ways. He had a condition that made him unable to utilze ninjutsu or genjutsu so he vowed to become a taijutsu master just like his sensei.

"I wonder if Guy-sensei is bragging about us again?" Tenten inquired.

"He must be," Neji responded in his usual cool tone.

"Yosh Guy-sensei must have faith in us we must not let him down!" Lee exclaimed with fire in his eyes.

Tenten just sweatdrops at her green teammate as Neji doesn't respond.

* * *

Hokage Office

"Guy some advice I wish to see your full potential as a taijutsu master so when the match begins use the Gates," Soshi responded as he turned to leave. "The match will take place today within 20 minutes in Training Ground 7." He then looked at them over his shoulder. "I hope you 4 will show me, why you deserve your reputations and rank as Jonin." He then teleported vanishing before their eyes.

"Kakashi, Asuma, Guy, Kurenai do as Soshi-chan said and go all out," Mito said.

"Mito-chan are you sure?" Kakashi asked concerned.

"Will Soshi be okay?" Kurenai asked worried about hurting her leader's son.

"Yes I don't know why but I have the feeling Soshi-chan can handle it," Mito said. "I will be coming as well to see this match," Dark Mito purred her piece. _**"And to see just what Soshi-chan is truly capable of~ He'll probably use more of his abilities against experienced Jonin than he did against the girls earlier,"**_

The 4 Jonin nodded and Kakashi and Asuma vanish in a poof of smoke as Kurenai vanished in a swirl of flower petals and Guy vanished in pure speed.

Mito vanished in a red flash to tell her wife Lucretia about the upcoming match. "Lu-chan!"

"Mito-chan what is it?" Lucretia asked. The Martiarch of the Niji clan knew things had been horrible for them, since their son was revealed to indeed be innocent and they were no closer to making amends than the day that the girls' lies had been found out 4 years ago. She was saddened as she had seen her son distance himself further and further from them each day.

"Soshi-chan wants to be a one man team," Mito said.

"What?! But why?" Lucretia asked.

"Because other than Itachi's little sister Satsuki…Soshi-chan has no friends his age Lu-chan," Mito said tearing up. "Like us, the other clan heirs believed the girls over him and treated him badly…"

Lucretia also felt herself tearing at her son only having a single friend his age. "Oh Mito-chan, what should we do?"

"Soshi-chan has set a match up with himself fighting 4 Jonin," Mito said.

"4 Jonin?! Who are they?" Lucretia asked worried, if they were the 4 she was thinking of then she was worried for her son's safety.

"Soshi will be fighting Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, Asuma Sarutobi, and Kurenai Yuhi," Mito replied.

"What?! those 4?!" Lucretia said worried.

"Lu-chan he can handle it," Mito said.

"How Mito-chan?" Lucertia asked.

"During the meeting one jonin called Soshi-chan on what he thought was a bluff," Mito explained. "then Soshi-chan released his chakra and gave such a cold glare and he was emanating such incredible chakra that Jonin was down on the ground foaming at the mouth,"

"He did that just by releasing his chakra and a glare?" Lucretia exclaimed.

"Yes, so I have the feeling we will need to watch his match," Mito said.

"Of course!" Lucretia said. "Should we get the girls to watch too?"

"Yes, maybe seeing their brother's greater strength will inspire them to train their attitudes better," Mito replied and with her wife, she teleported, picked up her daughters, and teleported her family and herself to the training ground.

* * *

At Training Ground 7

Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, and even Kakashi were already there waiting shocking Mito.

"Kakashi-nii?! You're on time?!" Mito exclaimed.

"Yeah Mito-chan, I thought I'd try to be on time for a change," Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head as Mito, her family, and his 3 comrades/teammates for this fight stared shocked at him.

Soshi arrived a few minutes later in a oval shaped swirl and noticed Mito and her family's presence. "So we have an audience, very well then," He then sealessly put a huge barrier seal up around them and the entire training ground shocking Mito. "This barrier seal will make sure we are undisturbed."

Kakashi was amazed. _'He put this huge barrier seal up without using ink or handseals? He truly is an Uzumaki descendant with that kind of seal mastery,'_

"Which will start us off?" Soshi questioned he saw Guy charge at him and swung a punch which Soshi blocked with one arm. "So Guy will be the first to test me?" He then saw Kurenai get her hands in a seal.

Kurenai went through 5 handseals: Dog → Snake → Monkey → Ox → Tiger. She began to disappear in a mist like fashion before everyone's eyes, but Soshi saw her disappearing easily. _'I see so Guy's charge was used as a distraction impressive it would work on anyone but me,'_

Soshi's left eye changed its shape and design, it was completely red with nine tomoes on a set of several rings around the pupil. _'This is…the Tree Bind Genjutsu.'_ He saw some tree roots rise up and start to wrap around him but then they disintegrated when they tried to touch him.

"Genjutsu will not effect me," Soshi replied.

Kurenai was stunned seeing her genjutsu easily dispelled as Soshi swung his leg out in a kick and struck Kurenai sending her flying far.

"Kurenai," Asuma shouted shocked to see his secret lover go flying from a single kick. _'Mito's son has some great physical strength.'_

Kakashi went through handseals. "Asuma cover me,"

"You got it kakashi," Asuma said as he put on his trench knives and charged chakra into them making a longer blue chakra blade.

Soshi looks at Asuma and Kakashi and they are shocked to see his left eye changed into a red eye with nine tomoe set on a pattern of rings.

Kakashi thought. _'That eye…It resembles the Sharingan yet has many more tomoe than just three of them.'_

Asuma charged Soshi with his glowing knives and sent slashes at him.

Soshi dodged the slashes as Kakashi went through over 40 handseals standing on the water nearby: Ox → Monkey → Hare → Rat → Boar → Bird → Ox → Horse → Bird → Rat → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar → Ram → Rat → Yang Water → Monkey → Bird → Dragon → Bird → Ox → Horse → Ram → Tiger → Snake → Rat → Monkey → Hare → Boar → Dragon → Ram → Rat → Ox → Monkey → Bird → Yang Water → Rat → Boar → Bird. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" The water swirled and lifted up becoming a dragon shaped projectile shooting at Soshi.

Soshi calmly watched the water dragon appear and the minute it came to him, the water fizzled out and faded away. "Ninjutsu has no effect on me either Kakashi,"

Soshi's sisters Narumi and Megumi were stunned watching their brother fight 4 of the most famous Jonin head on by himself.

Kakashi sweats. "We're gonna need to use our best," He lifted his headband showing the Sharingan in his left eye.

"So you bring out your Sharingan Kakashi, you will need to use your Mangekyou to even try to touch me," Soshi said turning his right eye into the same red 9 tomoe ringed eye that his left eye was.

Kakashi was shocked. "Mangekyou? What are you talking about Soshi?"

"I know you have a Mangekyou, my own eyes can easily recognize the chakra of an evolved Sharingan," Soshi replied.

Asuma was surprised. "You have the Mangekyou Kakashi? When did you get it?"

"Kakashi-nii got it when he had been forced to kill his kunoichi teammate Rin Nohara," Mito replied. "Tou-san told me the entire story behind what happened to his team,"

Kurenai asked. "What happened?"

"Rin had been captured by Kirigakure-Nin and had the Three-Tails sealed within her with an unstable seal, the Kiri-nin were planning on using her against Konohagakure as a time bomb," Mito explained.

"Yes and Rin didn't want that so...She got in front of my Chidori to die at my hand instead of letting herself be used as a weapon against her home," Kakashi added as he put his hands in a ram seal in front of his Sharingan.

Soshi watched as Kakashi's Sharingan changed into a triple windmill like design. "So that is your Mangekyo design,"

Kakashi then looks at Soshi. "Kamui," His Mangekyou turned bloodshot.

Mito gasped worried for her little prince. "No, the Kamui could kill Soshi-chan!" She was about to stop this fight but she had no need to.

Soshi sensed a spatial barrier forming before his eyes. "Interesting a spatial ability that is trying to send me to another dimension, pointless," The tomoe in Soshi's right eye began spinning and to everyone's shock the spatial barrier faded away.

Kakashi was panting tired from the extertion of using Kamui.

"I see that technique tires you out Kakashi," Soshi said and then held his hand out. "Universal Pull,"

Kakashi was yanked towards Soshi at high speed.

Soshi then struck Kakashi with fists made of chakra.

Kakashi went sailing far back and hit the ground in a small crater unconscious.

Guy, Kurenai, and Asuma were shocked, Kakashi the strongest Ninja in Konoha outside of The Sannin and Hokage was taken down by a soon to be 'Genin' within a few minutes of the battle.

Soshi teleported appearing behind Kurenai. "You have no way of fighting me Kurenai Yuhi," He jabbed her in the neck hitting a pressure point and rendering the genjutsu mistress unconscious as she collapsed.

"Kurenai-chan!" Asuma yelled dashing to his girlfriend and lifts her up off the ground.

"Now Asuma it is just you and Guy left," Soshi said.

Asuma set Kurenai down against a tree and faced the unbelievably powerful 13 year old boy. Guy was already getting in the stance to release the Eight Gates.

Guy brought his thumb to his chest and poked it. "Gate of Death Open!" Guy's blood emanated a flaming aura of red steam, the so-called Steam of Blood (血の蒸気, _Chi no Jōki_ ) from all pores of his body, hair, and eyebrows. He said. "Amass,"

Soshi watched. _'So that is the Eight Inner Gates Formation a temporary power that surpasses all the kages.'_

Asuma got in a stance with his left hand making a half-ram and then extending his right hand down with his palm parallel to the ground. A golden glowing 1000 armed spirit of Kannon appeared behind him hovering over him.

 _'So he is going to use that technique the guardian ninja are taught,'_ Soshi then got in the Gentle Fist stance as he saw their chakras flaring using his Byakugan. "Come show me your strongest techniques,"

"Raigo: Thousand Hand Strike," Asuma said as Kannon began to rain blows down at Soshi at a fast speed making craters around.

Guy shouted. "Flow!" his chakra manifests into a red burning dragon around his body and he dashed forward distorting the area around him with such intense force.

Soshi actually felt it a bit. "Oh, the air is distorting," He saw the shockwaves with his Byakugan and was impressed a little bit. "So this is the power obtained from mastering the Eight Gates it is very impressive,"

Guy then delivered an immensely powerful kick and landed it on Soshi sending a poweful shockwave linear to the kick. "Night Guy!"

Mito screamed scared for him. "Soshi-chan! No!"

Asuma was panting. "Did...did we get him?"

To his shock, Soshi was shown still standing there and the only sign of the damage was a bit of blood dribbling from his mouth and a rapidly vanishing bruise and his head was turned to the side, with craters all around him. The Ōtsutsuki Prince looked back at them. "That would've taken me out if I was weaker or anyone else." He wiped the blood from his mouth.

"No way he took our attacks head on and only bled a little bit?!" Asuma exclaimed.

Soshi then teleported before Asuma and delivered a forceful palm strike that destroyed Kannon and sent Asuma flying back unconscious. He then went over to Guy and looked at his badly burned body. "You did manage to hit me being the only one who managed to land a blow." He knelt down as a red and blue light ball forms in one hand. "I will heal you from the side effects of the gates," he put his hand on Guy's chest and used his Yin-Yang healing and heals Guy completely from the life consequences of the gates.

Mito ran up to Soshi. "Soshi-chan! Are you okay?!"

"Yes I am fine Guy was a worthy adversary for me to fight, I have healed him of the side effects of the gates, I believe I have proven my words mother," Soshi replied in his usual apathetic tone.

Mito nods. "Y-Yes you really have Soshi-chan, I'll make sure you are a one man team I'll have your first mission ready after the other teams are announced," _'Soshi-chan doesn't need to take the true Genin Test he already knows what it means, which saddens me…that my 13 year old son knows this early the way of the shinobi. He will graduate easily I just know it.'_

"Alright then, I will go and await my first mission," Soshi replied and disappeared in a rift.

Megumi was stunned. _'nii-chan was able to beat Kakashi-nii, Guy-san, Asuma-san, and Kurenai-san all at once! Just what kind of secret self training did he do to make him strong enough to beat 4 of Konoha's best Jonin?!'_

within her mindscape, the Yin Kyuubi was deep in thought. _**'The boy had such incredible power it felt just like...Hers! His chakra has the exact same feeling as Kaguya Otsutsuki, Jiji's mother! If he is indeed at her level not even I at my full power could hope to even scratch him,'**_

Narumi was enivous. _'What the hell how did nii-chan gain that kind of strength to single-handedly fight and defeat 4 experienced Jonin at once?! I need to find out his secret!'_

Mito frowned at Guy. "When Guy awakens, I have a punishment for him in mind for using the Eight Gates against my son! If Soshi-chan wasn't as strong as he was that could've killed him," she had ANBU take the unconscious Jonin to the hospital while Mito, her wife, and their daughters returned home, though Mito would head to the Hokage Tower to work out what the Genin teams will be for this generation. As promised, Soshi would be his own team. The girls would be placed with Satsuki and Sasuke as a four man squad under Kakashi. Mito flashed her family home.

The next day at the academy,

Megumi and Narumi were looking at their calm older brother, or more precise glaring in Narumi's case as she ponders. _'How...How did nii-san manage to defeat Kakashi-nii and his comrades?! They are the top Jonin of the village! I will find his secrets!'_

In Narumi's mindscape, the Yang Kyuubi shook his head at his host's stupidity, he had talked the other night with his Yin half and learned the brother had the same feeling as Kaguya Ōtsutsuki the mother of the tailed beast's creator Hagoromo. He was beyond the Kyuubi's level, even if he got his full power back. not for the first time, the strongest bijuu wished he had been sealed in the brother instead of this moronic girl.

Today was the day of the graduation exam for the class, Iruka and Mizuki were there and ready to call the first person up. Iruka smiled. "Hello class its good to see you for what is our last day together, today is the graduation exam I hope you are all ready,"

Soshi was calm as he waited for his turn.

Iruka began calling different students and they either passed or failed.

"Soshi Ōtsutsuki," Iruka called as the young Ōtsutsuki prince came up calmly and entered the room with Iruka and Mizuki with his fangirl's cheering following him.

"Go Soshi-kun!"

"You're the best Soshi-kun!"

"We know you'll pass Soshi-kun!"

Satsuki glared at the fangirls annoyed showing her fully matured Sharingan and emanating KI scaring them. The Uchiha Heiress since she was a few hours older than Sasuke. Satsuki had no desire to share her love with weak fangirls who can't defend themselves. She knew only strong capable girls would even perk Soshi's interest.

Soshi stood before Iruka and Mizuki calmly awaiting his test instructions.

"Alright Soshi, please create three clones," Iruka said.

"Very well," Soshi said and with no hand sign or even verbally announcing the name, 3 Limbo clones appeared into existence standing right by him, Soshi had made the normally invisible clones visible to the normal eyes using his Yin-Yang powers. "Will this suffice sensei?"

"Y-Yes Soshi, they are perfect," Iruka said amazed _.'Incredible he made three perfect clones without handsigns or even announcing the jutsu name! He is truly meant for great things,'_ Iruka hands him his headband a normal blue headband. "You pass with flying colors Soshi, you are now a new ninja of Konohagakure,"

Soshi dismissed the clones and took the the headband, he wrapped it around his right bicip and walked out and was greeted by his cheering fangirls who cheered even louder at the sight of their prince's new graduation headband wrappd around his right upper arm.

They were forced to move aside as a Sharingan glaring Satsuki pushed her way through the annoying fangirls.

"Satsuki, your eyes are complete congratulations," Soshi said giving his small smile to his only friend since childhood.

Satsuki blushed. "Thank you Soshi-kun, i got my final tomoe just last year, and congratulations on passing,"

"The test was too easy, just making 3 clones, I would recommend something a bit more challenging for the next graduates," Soshi replied as together, they vanished in a rift.

The fangirls were jealous watching the Uchiha heiress with the Ōtsutsuki prince.

Narumi glared at her brother's back as her sister Megumi came out with her headband after using the Shadow Clone Jutsu to create 5 clones.

"Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji," Iruka called. "Your turn is next,"

Narumi came into the room ready to pass her test. But a bit later, she came out sniffling and tearing she had failed the test, she was unable to make three good clones. Her chakra, she had a lot of trouble controlling it for reasons unknown even for a jinchuriki.

Mito and Lucretia were amongst the clan member parents waiting for their children to come out to see if they passed or failed.

Megumi was the first to come out of the academy she was all smiles as she came to her parents. "Look mom, dad (Lucertia's the 'father') I passed!" She showed them her headband.

"Very good Megumi-chan," Lucretia said smiling. "The training you went through all those years ago paid off didn't it?"

"We're so proud sweetie," Mito said also smiling and more resembling her late mom Kushina more than ever with her smile as she and Lucretia hugged their middle child.

Mito looked for her other two children, her smile never fading as she saw her eldest child Soshi walk out with Satsuki both of them bearing the headbands that showed they passed the test. "Soshi-chan! You passed!"

Soshi looked silently at his mother. "It was far too simple, you should revise the graduation exam,"

Mito had to agree with her son there making 3 clones was much too simple for students who had supposedly spent around 4 years in the academy learning all they would need to know. She knew the civilian side of the council was likely behind the issue, they had even given her father during his time as the Fourth Hokage problems and before his death he had been planning a bill that would band them from ever have any influence on the shinobi academy. But she had yet to find it and was worried a ninja loyal to them may have found it and destroyed the bill. If so, she would have to remake it herself in her own handwriting and thankfully she did inherit her father's penmenship. "I will see what I can do at the jonin meeting Soshi-chan, I will have your first mission ready tomorrow after the team announcements, normally you would have to do a true genin test, but considering you were able to fight off 4 of Konohagakure's top Jonin and win with only one of them able to land even a single blow on you, consider that your True Genin Exams which you passed with flying colors Soshi-chan,"

Soshi nods and leaves in a rift with Satsuki to tell Mikoto of their successful graduation from the academy. Mikoto Uchiha, Satsuki and Sasuke's mother and the matriarch and head of the Uchiha clan was like a second mother to Soshi when his own parents were in the belief he was a troublemaker.

Narumi comes out crying. "I'm sorry mama, daddy! I failed!"

"Narumi-chan, did you have trouble with the clones?" Mito asked kneeling to hug her youngest.

Narumi nodded sniffling. "I'm…I'm so sorry," She was hugged by Mito.

Mito and Lucertia knew their youngest had a lot more trouble than their middle or eldest children at controlling her chakra, their son Soshi was a prodigy unlike any other before him with a powerful mysterious dojutsu as well as the Hyuga dojutsu and Megumi being as skilled as most of the Chunin in the village, Mito had her godmother Tsunade do a diagonistic jutsu on Narumi to see if there was any problem and there was nothing she found wrong. The fiinding stumped both Tsunade and Shizune there was nothing wrong with Narumi, she just likely had a stroke of bad luck in the chakra control department.

Mizuki came up. "Lady Hokage, may I have a talk with Narumi-chan? I can cheer her up,"

Mito frowned inwardly, she had an odd feeling towards Mizuki. Her Negative Emotions Sense inherited from being the daughter of a Jinchuriki warned her. "Well Mizuki-san, I would allow it normally but,"

Soshi returned in an oval shape rift having already told mikoto of their passing and they would celebrate later on. "Mother, I can watch them,"

Mito looked to her son and nodded. "Alright Soshi-chan," She knew her son could easily handle Mizuki considering he fought off 4 top jonin and defeated them. "Mizuki, you can speak to Narumi-chan,"

Soshi looked at Mizuki as he talks to Narumi and takes her to a roof to talk. Soshi followed them and watched the scene from the air.

"That's a shame Narumi-chan, I know you tried your best," Mizuki said.

"I really wanted to graduate," Narumi said sad. "My brother and sister both easily graduated yet I failed,"

"I might know a way for you to pass Narumi-chan," Mizuki said surprising her.

"Really?! How?!" Narumi exclaimed.

"There's a scroll in your mom's office," Mizuki said. "I will assign you your first mission to prepare for your future as a Genin, think of it as big extra credit that could help you graduate,"

"Alright thanks Mizuki-sensei!" Narumi said.

Mizuki chuckled. "Just bring it too the forest clearing near the old shrine tonight, I'll be waiting with your headband ready,"

"You got it sensei!" Narumi exclaimed and ran off her brother following her.

Soshi shook his head. "What a fool, the chunin is obivously tricking her and has a foul intent,"

Narumi was able to somehow sneak into the hokage office, while her mother was asleep at home and steal the scroll. She then headed towards the meeting place Mizuki told her about.

Mizuki went to Iruka's apartment and bangs on his door waking him up to tell him. "Iruka! Wake up!"

Iruka was awakened from his nightmare of the kyuubi attack as he came to the door. "Mizuki? What is it?"

"It's Narumi-chan! She stole the village's most sacred scroll!" Mizuki yelled in a concerned tone.

Iruka was shocked at this news. "She did what?! You need to tell Lady Hokage I'll change into my mission suit and go find her!"

"Roger that Iruka," Mizuki said and took off, but then his worried kindly demeanor changed when he was away. Mizuki smirked as he dashed towards the meeting spot. _'This will be perfect, while everyone is out and looking I'll end Narumi and claim she was going to betray the village, but not before I have a little fun with her,'_ a wicked gleam shined in his green eyes as he headed off towards the forest clearing.

Mito had a meeting of chuinin and jonin as she had her wife Lucertia beside her, Mito had her orange nightgown on, to show she had been woken up by a chunin earlier while sleeping. She explained. "Narumi-chan was somehow able to sneak into the hokage storage and steal the sacred scroll, I need all available ninja to head out and find my younger daughter and bring her back unharmed,"

"Yes Lady Hokage!" They announced and leapt away each fast.

Mito sighed as she looks to her wife and the 'father' of her children. "What would prompt Narumi-chan to do this Lu-chan?"

"I don't know Mito-chan, but we'll ask her when she is found and brought to us," Lucertia said.

Soshi was flying overhead heading for the meeting place as he laid in wait for Narumi and Mizuki.

Narumi arrived and took a look at the scroll. "I wonder what jutsu are in here?"

"Jutsu too dangerous from someone like you," Said a familiar apathetic voice as Soshi appears out of a rift before Narumi, his lavender eyes gazing coldly at his youngest sister. "Narumi, you are an even bigger fool than I first suspected, you let that weak chunin talk you into stealing a village artifact."

"I am not a fool Nii-san!" Narumi yelled.

"Say what you will, but you were tricked by a sensei who obviously had different motives," Soshi said and calmly held one hand out catching a bunch of shuriken coming at Narumi.

"Not bad, I heard the rumors of you beating 4 top jonin in the village I wonder how true they are? You are a powerful and talented student that is true Soshi-san, but I'm a Chunin and older than you," Said the newly revealed Mizuki as he came out with a more harsh look on his face.

"Mizuki-sensei! " Narumi exclaimed.

"Narumi-chan, good work now hand me the scroll, its filled with powerful jutsu not meant for a mere academy student," Mizuki said.

"A mere weak academy chunin like you certainly cannot handle them either," Soshi replied.

"Silence! I will have the power I rigthtfully deserve, I always forced to deal with that happy fool Iruka and his whining over his loss! What about me? That soft idiot wasn't the only one who lost people to the demon fox, yet he acted like he was!" Mizuki yelled with an angry look. "I will kill you Soshi and your sister too!" He took the huge fuma shuriken off his back and tossed it at Soshi.

Soshi held one hand up as he froze the shuriken in mid air with Magnet Release. "Your Bukijutsu is pathetic," He then sent the Shuriken flying right back at Mizuki at twice the speed to his and Narumi's shock.

Mizuki moved aside to dodge it but to his shock in an instant before his eyes, Soshi was all of a sudden right where the shuriken had just passed by him only moments before, right up to him with his right palm brought back. "Die." Soshi strikes Mizuki in the chest with such force that a massive shockwave erupted around the whole area and a huge creater forms, as the unfortunate traitor chunin exploded into a blood and gory mess all over the crater with his clothes shredded to bits with a red vial on the ground near a shed of flask jacket.

Some ANBU arrived along with Iruka to see the devastation done to the area and a shocked and silent Narumi on the ground on her knees. She was frozen as the unrolled scroll had dropped at her feet.

They see Soshi floating above a huge crater with blood and gore everywhere in the crater.

"Soshi-san, we have been sent by your mother Lady Hokage to come collect your sister and the scroll," The bird masked ANBU said.

"Very well and here you should check this vial," Soshi said as he made the earth near the vial rise up into an arm which brought the red vial right to him and put it in his hand. Soshi threw the vial to the ANBU with the rabbit mask who caught it. "Here it was found on Mizuki's remains, he was a traitor who tricked Narumi into stealing the scroll for his own goal,"

"Mizuki was a traitor…?!" Iruka couldn't believe it.

"And I have dealt with him," Soshi said in a cold tone making the brown haired chunin shiver from it. Iruka knew traitors had only 2 fates in store for them either imprisonment or death.

Soshi then teleported away leaving behind a shaken Iruka and Narumi as the ANBU split up, some would bring Iruka back to his apartment while the others would take Narumi to her mother's office to see what Mito would say and do.

* * *

 **here is chapter 2 sorry it took awhile, enjoy and in chapter 3, Narumi's punishment is announced as well as the teams, team 7's true test, and Soshi receives his first ever mission as a one man team.**


End file.
